BxT had to do something
by LoveMyFriends
Summary: one-shot TysonxBrooklyn. just a little one-shot based in Tyson and Brooklyn with otherwords YAOI don't like don't read. just read the story i'm really bad at summarys


Hi my first story it's a one-shot

Pairing: Brooklyn/Tyson I know maybe weird but it was just a idea oh yeah has nothing to do with Beyblade. 'Cause I didn't see the third season.

Disclaimer: don't own a single little thing. (is crying her heart out)

2 months later.

Aah yeah let's begin the story

Please R&R and no flames only when they have a good reason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi my name is Tyson Kinomiya and I'm in love with another boy called Brooklyn. I know no problem right well it is when he's your brothers enemy. My brother – Hitoshi – and the love of my life –Brooklyn—are enemy's till the end. Well since kindergarten you could say.

Well that's one of the problems the other is that I have a boyfriend. I love him well I loved him I don't do that anymore. I see him as my best friend. Yeah Kai Hiwatari is my best friend. (I don't hate the TyKa pairing in fact I love it till the end it's the best yaoi pairing ever but I couldn't think of another pairing so sorry I'll write a one-shot about TyKa soon I think yeah I'll do that)

That's my second problem and now my last problem. Brooklyn is the worst homophobe I've ever met. Last time at school we saw Tala and Bryan kissing and he was all like that's so grose. Boyxboy isn't right it should be boyxgirl.

Right now I'm lying next to my boyfriend Kai Hiwatari.

"Ty I need to tell you something" Kai said to me. He feels uneasy I can hear it in his voice.

"yeah Kai-kun" I asked him.

"Look I kind of have feelings for someone" Kai said and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

I smiled at him "you know you're not the only one"

"You mean"

"Kai I also love another boy I think you know him his name is Brooklyn"

"Ty-Kun how can you fall in love with him he's the biggest homophobe there is"

"I know can you bring me home" I asked him he nodded and took me home.

----------home--------

Oh god Kai loves you won't believe it but he loves MAX it's so cool I mean Max is your go happy luck guy and Kai is your touch me and you'll die guy no that's not right it's 'look at me and you'll die guy' yeah that's it.

And Brooklyn is a really hot guy. Not again now I'm crying every time I think of Brooklyn it makes me crying. It sucks being in love with a homophobe.

------normal pov----

Someone knocked on Tyson's door.

" what??" Tyson asked his voice cracking from the tears.

Hitoshi entered the room. He walked to the bed, sat down and took the crying form of Tyson in his arm Tyson looked up at his older brother.

"hey what's wrong with ya" Hitoshi asked softly.

"nothing" Tyson said and tried to get away from his brother.

"you know you can't get away from your older brother" Hitoshi said.

"True" Tyson said.

"Now what's wrong??" Hitoshi asked again.

"I broke up with Kai and I'm in love with someone else" Tyson said.

"well that's cool isn't it" Hitoshi said.

"no 'cause first of all He's your enemy and second of all he's the biggest homophobe I know" Tyson sobbed.

"BROOKLUYN ADAMS TYSON KINOMIYA YOU LOVE BROOKLYN ADAMS" Hitoshi yelled.

Tyson was shocked to hear his brother yell at him. Hitoshi had never yelled at him.

As soon Hitoshi saw what he had done he hugged his brother.

"Ooh Ty you fall in love with a homophobe and then I yell at you sorry" Hitoshi said.

Tyson shrugged and hugged his brother back.

"so for how long do you love Brooklyn" Hitoshi asked.

"Uuhm 1 ½ years" Tyson answered still lying in his Brothers arms.

"okay Tyson just go and try to sleep a little I'll stay here and hold you." Hitoshi said.

Tyson yawned and snuggled up to his brother.

----next day on school-----

"Tyson and Brooklyn is the last pairing now everyone go and work on your project" their teacher history said.

Tyson and Brooklyn where sitting in the room of Brooklyn. Brooklyn looked at Tyson.

--------Brooklyn' pov----------

I Love Tyson Kinomiya even is everybody thinks I'm the biggest homophobe alive.

Well I'm not okay even when I said that to Tala and Bryan. I was just jealous that they had something that I wanted from Tyson. But because of his brother I can't even take him to my home well today I could because his brother isn't home.

Well I want to tell Tyson maybe I should. Yeah I'm gonna do it.

--------end pov--------

"Hey Tyson" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah" Tyson asked.

"I kind of like you" Brooklyn said.

"uuh I like you too" Tyson said.

"No I like you as in love you" Brooklyn said.

"Really" Tyson asked.

Brooklyn nodded. Tyson just stared at him and Brooklyn thought that Tyson didn't like him.

But then one moment Tyson hugged Brooklyn.

"I Love You Too" He said..

Brooklyn smiled and hugged Tyson back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW

R

E

V

I

E

W

By the way if you want another chapter you can ask it.

hihi '


End file.
